A Good Hand
by Captianawesome
Summary: Tex is a girl with a haunting past, but working with Bane will change her. Perhaps they will change each other? rating may change! Bane/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Tex

Chapter 1

Meet Tex

Bane was _not_ pleased.

The sewers, though providing great discrete working areas, were not his first choice of residence. In fact, it reminded him more of the pit. But for all of its darkness and depressing atmosphere, there was one light to frighten away most of the shadows.

Meet Tex. So named for her amazingly good Texas hold'em skills. A master of deception, with an unfathomably painful past.

With cropped, shoulder-length black w/ blue streaked hair. Her complexion was fairly pale, but her most striking feature to other people were her eyes. Her left eye was a striking neon green. Whereas her right was the deepest ocean glacier blue.

Only Bane was allowed to call her "_Husky_". Anybody else had a serious death wish…

Bane and Tex had met a long time ago, in a casino actually. Tex, being so skilled in her abilities, was making a ton/ fair amount of money. But she started winning money from the wrong people; gangsters in the like.

Several men got mad at her, and jumped her in a back alley. She almost didn't make it. And that's when Bane had found her, broken & bleeding, and taken her to the doctor who had fixed him.

Back to the present though; Bane was upset.

He was very dangerous when he was mad. And that was when she always had to come across him.

"Yo, Bane!"

She walked down the tunnel towards him; black cargo pants held up by an overly large utility belt. They sat low on her hips, and a black t-shirt that showed skin between her pants and her navel. (Belly button!). Her backwards baseball cap was black and purple. And her black fingerless-fighting gloves coated her petite hands.

Her black combat-boots stomped against the floor, as she turned the corner to face him.

Craning her head to look up at him, she smirked.

"What did you do now Husky?"

She visibly bristled, but ignored her pet-name.

"Oh, nothing! ~ Just got a solid $100 off of Thomars!."

"Ugh" Bane sighed, "didn't I already instruct all of my men _NOT_ to _BET_ with you?!"

"Heh, yeah. New kid."

***groan***…

Bane kept walking down the sludgy sewers, the girl now taking-up her familiar place at his side. Although she only came up to-about his shoulder, she was a brutal yet stealthy assassin.

"So, what's got you so upset?" she said.

He looked down at her. "I'm not too eager about our new residence."

She cocked her head to the side.

"Why? _You're_ the one who _picked it_?!"

He sighed. "We have to be underground now Tex. They can't see us just yet; not until we are ready." He put his large hand atop her head and ruffled her hair through her cap.

"Hey, hey! Cut it out Bane! Hey, stop it!" she growled as he let out a booming laugh.

"How do you even see out of those bangs?"

"Skills Bane."

He chuckled at her silly antics and kept walking.

"So, what's the next step Big Guy?"

Turning the corner, their temporary camp site came into view.

"We need to wait for Talia to give us the ok. Then, we pay John Daggett a visit."

She nodded and looked ahead.

They went towards his small 'office', and he sat down at the monitors. She lay down on his cot, starring up at the ceiling.

'_What if it doesn't work?' _

**Yo! I'm back!**

**And I promise I have not given upon my other stories! I just needed a break, and school started up again.**

**Declaimer, only plot and my Oc's are MINE! Sadly Bane isn't. **

**And I have a bad case of bronchitis, so expect updates today! **


	2. Chapter 2: Scouting is So Fun!

Chapter 2

Scouting is So Fun!

As Tex saw the light of the city Gotham exiting the sewers, she sighed in relief. She wasn't exactly fond of being trapped in the dark, and Bane knew this.

He had her scouting out around the narrows. She was plenty capable of taking care of herself, and at the task at hand. Along with her was Thomars, and he was here mostly to make sure that she didn't run off to the clubs to take some poor ol' saps money in poker. He was just a little bit taller than her, but then again, who wasn't? He had short black hair and pale-thin lips; but he was still handsome in him own way.

As they walked through the back alley ways, they would start up conversation.

"So, Ms. Tex-" "Tex. Just Tex." "- alright _Tex_, how did you meet Bane?"

They had stopped at an old apartment building, old and decaying. Sitting on the front steps, she looked over at him, meeting his dark-chocolate brown eyes with her mix-matched ones.

"We met a long time ago. Let's just say that I got into some trouble with the wrong people. He saved me, helped me out in my time of need. It's only fair now that I help him out with his goal. I owe almost everything I have now to him."

Thomars stared at her; he never knew that their boss and her shared such a strong bond! No wonder that she was even closer to him than Barsad.

And indeed she was!

She and Bane were always together in the planning process, and on every mission, major or not, she was always right there, always next to him.

He kept thinking about them as they stood up and walked on, guns at their sides, boots stomping on the ground.

It was often rumored that they were secret lovers by the other men down in the tunnels. Those were shut down pretty quick though. Usually by Tex taking up a gun and shooting the hell out of anybody who even uttered that tale.

Bane usually let her handle those type of things. However, you harass her, make a move on her, try to hurt her in the like, you can count on Bane to twist your head off of your neck.

"What about you?" Her confident voice snapped him out of his trance. "Well?"

"_Well_, I was an orphan. Scraping an' scrounging for any scraps that I could out on the streets till I was 17. Got a job at a coffee shop then, till they fired me! Now, here I am, at 23. I guess that I found a place to fit in. a cause to fight for. A_ family_."

Hmm" she hummed in response.

OOOOOOO

Bane looked up to see Tex walking toward him in his 'office'.

"Well?"

She smirked. "Patrol went well. Nothing particular."

"No Cops?"

She shook her head 'no'. "Nope, not a single one."

"I See." Bane sat down on his cot, bent over, with his forearms resting on his knees. "I guess that's a good thing…"

"You don't seem too thrilled big guy? What is it?" she sat down next to him and placed a gloved hand on his bare shoulder soothingly.

He sighed, and leaned ever so slightly into her gentle touch. He looked over to her, a simple pleading look in his soft eyes.

She was used to this look from him. She took off her right glove, and placed her hand on his neck as he turned to face her. Taking her hand in his large ones, he traced the scars on her knuckles, the lines on her palm, before placing it back onto his neck. She removed her left glove, and placed it on his other shoulder.

With soft touches, she rubbed along his arms and shoulders, then down his shoulder-blades; then bringing her hands down his front, traced his chest and stomach. She reveled in the feeling of the muscles of his abs twitch under her fingers.

They had an understanding between them. They _weren't _exactly _lovers_, but more… friends with benefits? They had never had _actual_ intercourse, never touched each other that way. This is all that they did. Both knew that nobody else would ever touch them this way, so they comforted each other with simple touches. She often massaged along his back when he was tense, and he would lay his hands on her shoulders, rubbing soothing circles on her neck with his thumbs. They knew that this is as close as they would ever get. And strangely enough, they were both fine with it.

Tex sat next to him and lay her head against his shoulder. Breathing in his scent; smoke, cedar, and some other foreign smell that she couldn't quite place.

"So…" She looked up at the sound of his strong voice. "You have talked to Thomars a lot recently."

"Why _Bane_! Is that a tone of _jealousy _I hear in your voice?!" He looked down at her. She met his gaze, as he brushed back her bangs with one large hand.

"We just talk Bane. After all, scouting is _so fun_!"

He let out a chuckle, and put his arm around her. "You look exhausted. Sleep."

She looked up at him, "No! I can still work-" he pulled her closer to him, his mask touching her ear. "Sleep."

She nodded and put her head down on his shoulder again.

"Well, when you put it _that way_…"

She trailed of as she fell fast asleep. He set his head atop of hers and shut his eyes.

**There you go!**

**I have decided to draw a picture for every chapter! I'll try to give you all the link soon!**

**And thank you for the reviews ****Wizadora1257! **

**Ok peeps,**

**L8R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Why I cant drive tumblers 1

Chapter 3

Why I hate driving a tumbler

Pt. 1

"Well? Get in!"

"I don't know how to drive a damn tank!

"It's not a tank, it's a tumbler."

"Either way! I don't know how to drive it!"

"You don't know how to drive anything really."

"Shut your face Barsad! Nobody asked you!"

"You just did…?"

"BANE! Barsad's being difficult!"

"Actually little one, I believe it is you who is being difficult."

"Aww man! Not you too!"

Tex stood outside of the sewer entrance.

Everything had changed so drastically in the past couple of days, and she felt just completely overwhelmed.

7 Days ago

Tex stood with the ranks of the other men, watching as Bane confronted the Batman.

"Mr. Wayne!"

Several gasps could be audibly heard throughout the ranks, but not from her though. She was already aware of this new information; and it had completely rattled her to the core. Could such a rich man be a human just like us? Here he is, killing himself for us, does that mean that all rich people are like this way? No, most certainly Not! But…, perhaps not everyone is so bad.

She had not even uttered a word about it to Bane, but she understood what the consequences would be like if she ever so much as _Dared_ Voice out these opinions.

But none the less, the seed of doubt had been planted up in her brain.

The fighting raged on, Batman trying viciously to land even one solid hit on the tank of a man known as Bane. Watching this broke my heart, I just couldn't bare it! That was, until the roof came crashing down around us. I was prepared however, as Barsad and I quickly covered our heads, him leaning slightly over me.

What I saw next stunned me. Just rooted me to the floor.

Bane lifted the batman above his great broad shoulders, and snapped Batman's spine over his knee as if it were nothing but a meager twig.

My breathing stopped, and I didn't even feel myself running over to them. Bane threw me a confused look, that turned to worried as I slowed my pace as I neared them. He expected me to look at him, not at the now partially mask-less Bruce Wayne.

As I slowly walked past Bane, I kneeled own next to the shivering male figure.

"You didn't kill him?"

"Of course not. His punishment must be more severe."

She glanced up and over her shoulders at him, and he saw the moistness gathering in her eyes, threatening to spill.

Bane did not like what the look in her eyes made him feel, and he went to grab her, before Barsad jumped in, saying,

"Sir, the jet is ready."

"Good. Just wait a moment."

She crawled over to his head, and rest it in her lap, petting the soft black hair.

"What are you doing?"

"Where are you going to take him?"

"That is none of your concern."

She gazed up at him, her tears now escapading down her cheeks, pouring from over her pale lower lids.

"Where. Are. You. Taking. Him. ?"

"_Do not_ speak to me with that _tone_ you."

He knelt behind her, prying her hands off of the injured mans bruised head.

"No! _No_! Let me _go_! Stop! _No Bane NO!"_

The Batman was carried away back up to the above surface, as  
Bane walked to his room, still holding a still struggling Tex.

As soon as the curtain had slid closed behind him, he slammed her against the wall, her head bouncing off of it, making her head go into a tail-spin.

"What the Hell has gotten into you Tex?! You do not defy me, you do not question me, so why now? Why would you make such a caring display?!"

Tex gasped for air, as Bane held one hand on the front of her bulletproof vest, the other yanking her head back to ensure that her eyes indeed gazed deeply into his now.

"Where are you going to take him?"

He words were slow and hesitant, almost unsure like… not like her.

"The Pit. And there, he will mean the true meaning of suffering."

"You mean, you are going to put him through everything you went through… what the hell is _Wrong With You?!"_

Bane flinched, never had she reacted so hostile towards him before, never.

"He must learn."

"You're just jealous-"

*SLAM*

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH GIRL! IT IS NOT YOUR PLACE TO QUESTION ME! WHO THE _HELL_ DOYOU THINK THAT YOU ARE! I SAVED YOU, I FIXED YOU, AND _THIS _IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? _BETRAYAL?!"_

"YOU ARE SO SELF-CENTERED! YOU'RE JUST BITTER ABOUT _EVERYTHING_ THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO YOU, SO YOU WANT TO MAKE SOMEBODY GO THROUGH THAT PAIN TO, TO JUSTIFY YOURS! YOU ARE NOT GOTHAMS' _RECONING_! YOU JUST FOLLOW TALIA AROUND LIKE A CIRCUS ANIMAL! USE YOUR OWN BRAIN FOR ONCE YOU BIG MINDLES OAF! BATMAN WAS RIGHT, YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN _A FUCKING MONSTER!"_

*CRACK*

Tex skidded across the floor, both of her shoulders dislocated, and her head spinning.

Bane walked over to her, his boots squeaking as he crouched down to her eyes level. He took a firm yet steady grip on her chin, and forced her face close up to his.

"You are forgetting your place girl. You are very dear to me, and I am your protector, as long as you will stay by my side. But the exact _Second _that your loyalty begins to fade, I will _not_ hesitate to kill you. Understand?"

Tex simply looked at him, and blinked once.

The then fell into blissful unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 3 part 2 (NEW!)

I became aware of the world as my head hit a soft surface. Looking down beneath me, I saw an old-looking leather couch.

_What the hell…?_

" 'Ts about time that you woke up."

I looked to the side to see Barsad staring down at me.

"How long was I out?

"Hmm… aboouuttt… three hours? I'm honestly surprised that that beating didn't kill you. You sure are one tough little cookie."

"Yeah, well, Bane didn't just take me in for my impossibly good looks and luck now, did he?"

Barsad scoffed and sighed, shaking his head.

I tried to sit up, but a sharp pain forced me back down again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy there hon, you got banged up pretty bad!"

"What happened?"

Barsad scratched his stubbly-beard.

"Well, we _ALL _heard your little, *ahem* SCREAMING match, aaaaand heard the sound of your ass really being kicked. When Bane came out with you over his shoulder, I honestly thought you were dead! But hey, you were still a' breathen. He asked me to take good care of ya'."

"What do I have broken?"

"Left and right clavicle, both arms dislocated, some really gross looking cuts, two shiners, busted lips, broken nose, and a cracked/ shattered radius."

"Huh. Could 'a been worse.-"

"He also took away your medicine.

"WHATTTTTT?!"

88888

Bane climbed out of the elevator, to see Tex asleep on the couch, and Barsad tending to her face. Upon hearing the elevators –ding! - He looked up to face his confused boss.

"She hasn't woken up yet?"

"Oh no, she has sir, but when she heard you took her medicine away, she practically lost it, and passed out again. She was pretty pissed."

"Alright, leave us."

"Sir."

He stood and walked out of the apartment.

Bane strode the length of the room, and circled to the front of the leather couch.

She really did look like crap.

He looked to his left to see the first-aid supplies that Barsad had been using.

Taking up the damp wash-cloth, he gently ran it over her face and neck, cleaning it of the dried, brown blood. He saw that Barsad had re-set her nose, and had stitched some of the major cuts on her forehead and above her left and right eyebrows. He had also casted her arm, and had re-located her shoulders.

The surgeon for his army had also bolted her clavicles back together; he had bent the metal when he punched her.

_The metal!_

Bane did not enjoy hurting Tex, infact, he hated it.

But yet sometimes, even she had to be put back into her place. He was the alpha, and she always needed to remember that.

Picking her up, he went into the bedroom that would soon be hers. Laying her on the bed, he gently removed her simple black shirt, and looked down at her.

The plastic casing around her ribcage was a light pink, made to suit her skin tone, but her absence from the sun from the time they had made in the sewers made it really contrast to her now ghostly-pale skin.

He reached over to her left side, and undid the latches. There were three of them, keeping the protective outer-casing from shifting. Opening them, there was a small hiss, as the plating opened just under her breasts. He could see every one of her lower ribs. Although, the white bone was harder to see through the thick bands of metal, lacing up through them all. The screws kept them from shifting, and small surgical-like tubes ran along the side of them, just like his own mask.

This is how he had fixed Tex.

_Then just take the money back!"_

"_sorry kid, da' boss don' like it when he losses dat' much moneys to a little girl."_

"_no-no…aughhhhhhnnn!"_

_Bane quickened his step, to see three men brutally assaulting a small girl, probably in her late teen's. They were beating her chest in with a metal pipe, and he could, from 15 yards away, hear the crunching of her bones. _

_He was reminded of the Pit beating._

_Rushing forewords, be bashed two of the men's heads together, efficiently breaking both of their skulls._

_He turned to the other two, and picked up the now-abandoned pipe, striking them both down with it. The last man attempted to run, he appeared to be the boss, and bane put one hand on each side of his head, and pulled, breaking it into. _

_***cough cough cough! ***_

_Bane looked over to the girl. Blood soaked her black and blue-streaked hair, and her shirt was torn open from the rough edges of the rusty pipe._

_He started to near her, but she reared back, then screamed in pain at the movement of her torso._

_Kneeling down, Bane took her head in his hands. The girl was going into shock, and was losing a lot of blood. He looked down, to see her ribs cracked and broken. This girl would probably not make it…_

'_No, she will make it. I'll make sure of it!'_

Bane remembered taking her to the doctors that had fixed him. The bands of metal being screwed into place, her cries. And her _screams_! She had several other scars on her hands, from where she had tried to block them, and had a ruined eye. He knew not how, but they had fixed it, injecting some fluid into the iris. Turning it to a bright neon-green

She took a similar type of drug that he did, a venom. But it worked very differently on her body. She had to inject it into the tubes three times a month, and she needed Bane to help her with this.

And he had just denied her that medicine.

She wouldn't die, probably, but she would be in so much pain… he was angry with himself, for being so cruel. She had gone through what he had gone through, but without a light, or a protector. He took her in, and became her rock, her protector.

Reassured that the metal was indeed not broken, he closed her back up, and snapped the necessary latches back into place.

He lay down on the bed next to her, shrugging off his metal armor and his coat. His large arms encircled her dainty waist, and held her to him, in a way that was not very painful to her.

They laid there for some time, the only sounds heard was of her soft breathing.

….

Warm, she felt warm_. Why was she so warm_?

I turned over to see Bane holding me around the waist.

I ALSO noticed that I was ONLY in my BRA.

"Where the _**FUCK IS MY SHIRT**_?!"

***SLAM!***

I raised my head and yelled, making Bane seize up and fall off of the bed.

Quickly realizing how my body screamed at my sudden outburst, I cringed, laying back down on my back. I could feel the plastic plating on my waist pulling at the bars and tubes below. Had he opened me up?

"How are you feeling?"

Bane had recovered from his momentary shock, and had climbed back upon the bed, kneeling down next to me. He placed one huge paw of a hand on my forehead, and the other lay on my right hip.

"Like a fucking tank just rolled over me. OH! Wait a minute!..." (Note the sarcasm.)

Bane moved his hand to lift me under my neck, and rolled my hip, so that I was facing up towards him. If his mask had not been there, we would have practically been kissing.

"You were out of line my dear, you needed to be put back into place. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?"

I looked into his eyes. Those dark, beautiful eyes. Deep, swimming oceans of gray. I felt the sudden need to touch him. To tear off his mask and kiss him. Devour his mouth with my own. God, what I wouldn't give to taste him!

Raising my hand to his cheek, I muted the little voices in my head, telling me to stop. They were no help at all.

I touched the soft skin just below his left eye, gently stroking it, and massaging it. His eyes closed, and he attempted to stifle a moan. His attempts were futile though, as it escaped out of his lips, and through the filtering mask. His moans driving me on, I leaned up, as much as my injured body would allow me, and kissed in the crook of his large neck, reveling at how the muscles twitched and tensed under my gentile, soft caresses.

When my body ached and complained to me, pain searing through my veins, I lay back down, eyes cast downwards in submissiveness.

Bane understood that she was in pain, but she still showed him her loyalty to him, showing him that he was in control. Her soft body lay beside him now, chest heaving and teeth grinding in her pain, no doubt from her injuries.

In a simple black bra, the tops of her breasts were visible, a good D-cup. The flesh there was the most that was uncovered in scars. They looked so soft. So touchable…

But then he looked at her face. Her beautiful face, covered in a mop of blue and black hair, drenched in sweat, eyes clenched shut, not helping the swelling, I might add, her cuts sporting drops of blood. Her pain was obviously immense, and I stood up to enter the spacious bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet. Looking inside, I found a bottle of strong pain killers, and filled up a glass of cool water. Going back into the bedroom, I leaned her head up to me.

"Here, drink this. It will help with the pain."

She looked up at him through dark, long lashes, and then nodded, swallowing the pills, and chugging the remaining amount of the water.

Settling back down on the blankets, she groaned.

I moved around the bed, taking off her combat-boots, and her socks. Also, I went back into the main room of the new apartment. Grabbing the duffle bag full of her old belongings, I returned once again, to the room. She looked at me with confused and pain filled eyes, as I undid her belt and her cargo-pants, easily sliding them off of her. Reaching into the bag, I drew out a pair of dark-purple shorts that she usually wore when she exercised, or would work out.

I slid them over her legs, till they fit snuggly around her perfect hips.

Her perfect hips…..

He let his hands wander slowly down her legs, reveling at their toned firmness.

"Stop."

Tex slowly reached town and touched the top of my head with the very tips of her fingers. I froze.

"Why should I?"

I felt her shiver

..

I shivered. Was it from the sudden coldness in the room, or the husky lust in his voce, I wasn't sure. But I knew this was not the right time. And I did not want him to receive and pleasure from anything! How dare he try to touch me like this?! He had just beat the living crap out of me, and now expected me to lay dormant in his arms and let him have his ways with me. I should have voiced this but-

"Please… my body can't take anything else right now. I must heal. Please. Bane?"

I hated how weak and stupid I felt, as if all of my pride and self-respect had just been flushed down the toilet. It was not a good feeling

…

She was not telling me the truth, she was lying. Could she not see and/or feel what angering me can do?!

"Just kill me Bane."

Now that as not expecting…


	5. Chapter 3 Part 3

"And why, my dear, would I kill you?"

"I can't stand this anymore Bane! One minute, you're telling my I'm the most beautiful, loyal girl you have ever met, and the next, you're beating the life out of me. I can't take your mood-swings anymore. Just kill me and be done with it."

I Crawled back up onto the bed beside her, taking her bruised and swollen head in my hands.

"You know that I will always protect you my dear. You are very important to me Tex. I will not stand for you to get hurt."

"I know that Bane, all the more reason to finish me off then! I am a weakness to you, I could be used against you!"

He leaned down towards her.

"I shant repeat myself again. I. care. For. You. Tex."

With that, he rolled off of the bed, and walked into the main room, and picked up the phone.

"Yes?"

"Barsad, go to the store and buy any red, black and or purple room furnishings that a girl like Tex would like. Spare no expense. A point must be made."

-click—

Bane hung up the phone and walked back into the room. She was asleep again, and Bane took the opportunity to shower and clean himself. As he ran the soap over his skin, he couldn't help but seeing her body in his mind's eye, the rise and fall of her full-chest as she breathed, the smooth, pale skin. Her barely parted pink lips…

He felt a twitch in his groin.

'_No, can't think like this… not right now!' _

88888

When Tex woke up, the room had completely changed! The sheets she was laying on were a soft and fuzzy. A black and purple décor now surrounded her.

_What the-?_

"How do you like it?"

My head turned to the side as much as it painlessly could. Bane was standing in the doorway. Simple black sweatpants and shirtless. He had either been working out or was in the shower, from the droplets of water slowly dripping down the hard and chiseled planes of his chest.

All in all, he looked fucking hot.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you do all of this? Just for me? Why?"

"Because I can."

He strode over to a purple lamp and turned it on, a soft, warm light encased the room.

"You are more than I deserve my friend. I should not treat you so harshly."

I slowly sat up and looked at him. He had placed himself at an exquisite looking desk, and begun to write. I could hear the swift movements of the graphite on paper.

I fell back asleep.

88888

Three weeks later, I was nearly-completely healed. The broken bones had healed, and Bane had caved in and given me my medicine. Ha! That was a funny memory.

_I snuck into Banes room where he kept both of our venoms. It was on the other side of his bed though, in a secret cubby-hole in the blank wall._

_Basically, I would have to straddle him to reach it._

_And I did._

_I crept over to where the mammoth of a man slept, and silently crawled onto his bed. Nearly at the headboard, I felt a huge paw encircle my waist, and pull me into something hard. His chest._

"_And just what do you think you are doing?"_

_I looked down, he was only wearing his boxers, and I was in my shorts and a tank-top. He sat up, pulling me with him, till I was straddling his lap. Kneeling over his hips, and my hands pressed against his chest… he wrapped his hands around my waist, and pulled me closer. I whimpered when his hands began to wander down my sides and slid across my bare legs. I could hear him groan deep in his throat, and new that I had to act quick. I could see the box, just above the headboard in a small space. Just a little closer…_

_Yeip!_

_I yelped as he gave a good smack to my ass, that sent my arms over his shoulders and my chest pressed into his. _

_I grabbed the box and tried to pull away from him, but he would not let me._

"_You have got what you came for my dear, now I get my turn._

_Wait… he knew I was going to come for the medicine?!_

_I gasped as he slid his hands over my hips again, and rolled me under him. I heard the soft hiss of his mask as he took it off, and heard the –clunk- of it beside me. Leaning down, he pressed his full, moist lips on the crook of my neck, as his hands started to wander up my shirt._

"_Mmm, ah…B-Bane~!"_

_I gasped as his massive hands caressed me through my bra, his lips going to my jaw line and my ear._

"_There is much tension between us my friend. I know that you are not ready for this, but ." he rolled off of me and set me on my feet next to his bed. He replaced his mask on, and handed me a vile of my venom. "Anytime you need something, you are always welcome to ask me in that way again."_

I had indeed visited Bane more nights after that. My hormones were going wild, and now I wanted nothing more than to pull down his damn pants and beg him to fuck me.

"Tex? What are you doing up so early?"

He was wearing nothing but his underwear again, and this time I was in just some underwear and an oversized t-shirt that came to just a little below my butt. I could see him raking me down with his eyes.

Sauntering over to him, I grabbed his hand and lead him to the couch, pushing him own on it, I took control. Straddling his hips, I leaned up so that he was practically eye-level with my breasts. Leaning over to his ear, I whispered,.

"It's my turn to tease big guy."

Go to my Profile to see tex's new room! ignore the dress pic.


	6. Chapter 3 pt 4

I kept my eyes locked with Banes, while slowly grinding my hips down onto his.

I could feel his erection through both of our thin scraps of clothing.

'_Holy shit he is big!'_

But then again, why was I surprised that he was fully proportionate?

I could once again hear the familiar hiss of his mask as he removed it. Once it was gone, he wasted no time in rolling me over under him, and shoving his face right into my chest. His full lips caressing one mound, his hand rubbing the other. He was surprisingly gentle, even though I could feel the primal urges radiating off of him. Bane in general was not a gentle man… most of the time.

I whimpered again as his free hand rub me through my panties.

I had never done this before, and hoped that it wouldn't hurt too much? … Fuck that shit, his massive dick was going to split me in two!

As his jaws moved their way up to my shoulders, I realized something.

I didn't want it gentle. I wanted him at his most primal state, to be losing his sanity in the lust filled haze that I was. I wanted my alpha.

"Bane?" surprisingly, he stopped, and looked me in the eyes. Those depths of green/blue that I always could find myself getting lost in.

"This is your first time, yes?"

I nodded.

"I promise I will be gentle."

Before he could go back to his touches, I grabbed the sides of his head and pulled him up to look me in the eyes.

"No! Don't be gentle! I want you Bane, the real you, the alpha side of you. Mark me as your territory, fuck me hard! Please Bane! Dominate me!"

_Mistake #h1_

Before I could say anything else, his lips crashed onto mine with bruising force, shooting his tongue into my mouth, waging an epic war. Our warm muscles battled for dominance, with him finally winning (of course…) and him roving every inch of my mouth.

He ripped the remainder of both of our clothes off, and sat up, spreading his legs.

"Either you lubricate it, or it goes in dry."

_Shit…_

I kneeled between his knees, and observed the twitching organ that was longer than my arm. Already leaking pre-cum.

_Wow, did I really make him that hard?_

Not wanting to wait out anymore, I touched the base of his shaft with my fingers. The skin there was surprisingly smooth, like velvet.

I wanted to touch more…!

Wrapping both hands around him, I began to pump the massive cock.

**Bane pov…**

When her soft hands wrapped around my member and started to pump me, I thought I was going to die.

The pleasure that shot through me nearly made me cum right then and there!

Of course, when she pulled the head in between her soft, warm pink lips, it took all of my willpower not to throat fuck her!

**Tex's pov…**

I pulled the tip into my mouth, pushing my tongue into the little slit, tasting his pre-cum. The taste was addictive! I began to take more and more of him into my mouth. Retreating, I licked the full length of his shaft, the sucking on his balls.

His grunting and groaning filled the apartment, probably the whole building even! He didn't hold back. He would let everyone know he was doing his female. Just like the pack leader.

He pulled away from her, before he came, and swiftly threw her over his shoulder, carrying her to the bedroom.

He plopped her down on the bed, and crawled over her, but not before reaching over to the night stand and pulling a small bottle of lube from the top drawers.

"Wait… you had that the whole time?!"

"Of course, but nothing compares to your saliva on me."

_Wait...Was that a compliment?!..._

He coated his fingers in the gooey substance, and spread my legs apart.

"Hmm, already aroused see…"

And with that, he slid one slick finger into me.

Pumping in and out, he added another one, scissoring them, and wiggling them in a 'come hither' motion. I naturally squirmed, trying to pull my hips back from the uncomfortable feeling.

_Mistake # two_

He must have taken this as a challenge, and swiftly added another finger, and then a fourth.

I screamed, and he withdrew his fingers, preparing himself at my entrance.

Leaning over me, he kissed me, with not an obsessive force like last time, but a comforting one. I soon became lost in the kiss, and he took my momentary distraction to push the head into me.

Instantly, I clawed at his shoulders, and bit his lower lip out of reflex, drawing out blood.

But this did not deter him, and more than anything it egged him on!

He kept pushing in, inch by inch, my screaming and pleading could be heard through the whole building!

Finally, he was in. and he paused, letting me adjust to his impossible size. Leaning over e with sympathetic eyes, he kissed my trails of tears, and wiped my face as he kissed me lovingly. Reaching down with one hand, he started to rub my clit, making pleasurable sensations run up my spine.

Moaning, my death-grip on him lessened, and he started to gently thrust.

"Ung...So..Tight!..."

**Bane pov…**

Her tightness engulfed me, and it was to the point of pain. But, as she relaxed, which I was surprised she could do!... I started to move. The pleasure sent white sparks into my vision, and I could feel her groaning again, but this time, in pleasure.

**Tex pov…**

The pain started to subside, and in its place came pleasure. I was once again screaming, but this time in delight. My screams were music to him, thrusting until I could sweat his dick was probably in my throat.

He leaned down then, and bit into my shoulder, drawing both blood and a scream from me.

"Mine…!"

He growled into my skin, sending waves of pleasure through me at his dangerous tone. His thrusting became faster and more erratic, as he called,

"Say my name. Tex… say my name!"

"B-BB-Ba" I could hardly form the words, then, he hit a spot inside of me that sent me into the convulsions of the most powerful orgasm ever.

"BBBAAANNEEE!"

As the sound left my lips, he let out a primal roar, spilling his seed into me.

**Wow! 2 chapters in 12 hours! yay!**

**please r&r!**

**Thanks!**


	7. sorry

Hello Everybody! No, this is not an update (sorry! ) But my eyes have been acting up again, and I have had to have some more surgical work done on them.

(For those of you who don't know, my eyes got messed up in a bad car crash!)

I have gotten some new contacts and stuffs, (icky meds, gross!) and will be up-and-writing again soon!

I love you guys!

Please stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 3 pt 5

Tex awoke to the steady thumping of Bane's heartbeat. She realized that she had finally fallen asleep around round 5. Her head was now resting on his (GLORIOUS!) chest, and her legs were intertwined with his. She smiled, and drifted back into sleep.

Bane's POV ~

Tex hadn't realized that I was awake when she awoke, falling back into sleep. I was of course ready to lie here all day and night, holding her beautiful, glorious, naked form against me. She nuzzled my side with her nose and mewled in the cutest way.

Wait… did I say… Cute?!

This was problematic. I was falling, and I was falling, Hard. I love Tex. This I know, but dragging her into all of this, was not something I had meant to do.

'_Bane! Please…. bane wait up!'_

_I sighed as the young girl ran up to me as I was going boarding to the plane. She was in a loose white cotton tunic and short pants. You could see all of the bandages wrapped, around her upper body. There were specks of blood, probably due to the fact that she was up and moving rapidly towards me after only 3 days out-of surgery! _

_I stopped, and waited. She caught up to me, and then, practically fainted into my arms from the over-exertion. _

'_Please….please….please don't leave me!'_

'_But, I must.'_

'_No you don't!'_

'_Yes, I do, young one.' I knelt on the ground and placed her sitting back against the wall. _

'_I live a dangerous life. I cannot have you along with me. You are already injured. You would just be hurting. '_

_I knew that I had to handle this situation delicately. _

_No...__Please__…. don't go now! You're the only person who has ever, and I do really mean ever, ever cared for me. Enough to save my sorry ass from those shits, and even bring me to a doctor?! I have nowhere to go, nothing to do, no purpose. Please. I want to follow you, I want to stay with you. I feel safe around you… _

She had come with me that night, all those years ago. And never would I have thought, that she would be laying her with me, all…well…cute.

"I love you!" I whispered softly into her fuzzy hair.


End file.
